


Under the rose

by Zinnia_L



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinnia_L/pseuds/Zinnia_L
Summary: 当我们谈论骨科的时候我们在谈论什么





	

**Author's Note:**

> 瑞士骨科，扎卡兄弟  
> 发生在陶兰特租去苏黎世草蜢之前的故事，可以当做是《红白玫瑰与槲寄生》的番外

格拉尼特从小就和大他一岁的哥哥陶兰特关系很好，但是这种很好的关系有一天变了味。

那个时候格拉尼特已经结束了自己的青春期，性感圆润的喉结，健壮匀称的身体，脱离了软萌奶音的声音，伴随着的是哥哥眼睛里一天比一天增加的暧昧。

直到哥哥离开巴塞尔去苏黎世的前一天，这种暧昧集体爆发。

陶兰特和朋友嗨到很晚才回来，格拉尼特在自己的房间里睡觉，半梦半醒之间他感觉到门口有人。

是哥哥，他的亲哥哥陶兰特·扎卡。

哥哥走到他的床边，静静的看着他。窗帘开着但是没有月亮，自然也没有白月光。哥哥像往常一样亲了他的额头，一个晚安吻，虽然他已经比哥哥高出了一个头，但是哥哥依然坚持每天的晚安吻。

但是鬼使神差的，格拉尼特拉住了哥哥的衣角。

“哥哥。”他听到自己说，“不要离开我。”

因为干燥显得有些嘶哑的声音，在黑夜里格外的令人疯狂。

“格拉尼特，”哥哥身上有很浓的酒味，“你已经20了，你能照顾好自己的。”

“不，哥哥，不。”格拉尼特坐了起来，抱住了陶兰特的腰，“你今天能陪我吗。”

陶兰特坐在床沿上，打开了格拉尼特床头的灯。昏黄的灯光照在格拉尼特的脸上，恍恍惚惚仿佛天使降临。

“格拉尼……”陶兰特伸出手抚摸着弟弟的脸颊，从额头到鼻子再到嘴唇，指腹在嘴唇上摩挲，格拉尼特微微张开嘴含住了那根手指。

“你知道这代表什么吗，我的弟弟。”陶兰特从来都不曾掩饰过自己的性取向，事实上这么多年他身边的男男女女，他的弟弟都认识。

“我知道你早就想这样了。”格拉尼特看着他的眼睛，“你从来都不掩饰，事实上你也知道我和Rici的事情了。”

“哦我的确知道，那个圣诞节，不过我想你应该不知道为什么里卡多会突然来找你吧。”陶兰特在格拉尼特耳边低语，“是我暗示他的，他很聪明。你也很聪明，我的弟弟，我知道你真的很喜欢他，但是最美味的还是留给了我。”

陶兰特的手已经伸到了格拉尼特的衣服里，摩擦着他的腰，“你可以拒绝的，我的弟弟，我不会强迫你。”

“Tauli……”格拉尼特发出一声呻吟，“就当是我……送给你的……临别礼物。”

陶兰特脱下了弟弟的上衣和内裤，欣赏着完全裸露着的躺在床上的年轻的肉体。

“我们流着相同的血液，”陶兰特覆上弟弟的嘴唇，“我一直都知道你最终会属于我。”

“哥哥……”格拉尼特因为羞耻和兴奋浑身颤抖，但是莫名其妙产生的情欲使他暂时抛弃了羞耻的想法，“哥哥，做你想做的吧。”

陶兰特脱掉了牛仔裤和上衣，仔细地、一寸一寸地品尝着自己的弟弟，看着格拉尼特的身体因为情欲变得绯红，手上还不忘“照顾”弟弟硬挺的阴茎。

“你这里有……”陶兰特话还没说完，格拉尼特就指了指床头柜，“第二个抽屉里有……啊……哥哥……” 陶兰特摸出润滑剂，嗯是他喜欢的牌子，这个弟弟什么都爱学他的。

充分的润滑过程已经快让格拉尼特高潮了，在和里卡多的性事里他一直是主动的那个，他的后庭从来没有体验过这种被抻开被蹂躏被充满的感觉。他半眯着眼睛看着哥哥，微张的嘴和大开的腿都在表现这这具身体的主人的热情。纵使陶兰特耐性再好，这种时候也忍不住了。

进入格拉尼特身体的瞬间，他有一种进入天堂的感觉。弟弟的身体与他完美的契合，这种体验是其他情人不能比拟的。他试着抽插了一下，格拉尼特发出了一声黏腻的呻吟。

“哥哥……”格拉尼特的声音因为情欲颤抖，“哥哥……哥哥……嗯。”

弟弟的呻吟是上好的催情剂，陶兰特寻找着格拉尼特的敏感点，格拉尼特因为快感浑身发抖。而当陶兰特找到前列腺的时候，他狠狠的撞了上去。

陶兰特开拓着弟弟身体中的无限可能，每一种姿势都让格拉尼特面红耳赤，他试图用手臂遮住自己的脸，但是陶兰特阻止了他。

“我可爱的弟弟。”陶兰特趴在他的耳边说，“你真是太美味了，怎么都吃不够呢。”

格拉尼特没有数这一晚上他高潮了多少次，哥哥在性事方面的经验是他远远比不上的。他和里卡多都太年轻了，他们的那些事之间相比之下如同一张白纸。

在格拉尼特累的昏过去之前，陶兰特抱他去浴室清理。

“哥哥……”格拉尼特昏昏沉沉的说，“今天的事情……”

“没有人会知道的，格拉尼特。”陶兰特亲了弟弟的脸颊，恢复了往日的温柔，“only god knows.”

 

第二天格拉尼特醒来的时候，陶兰特已经出发去苏黎世了。

“我永远爱你，我的弟弟。”格拉尼特读着哥哥留在他床头柜上的纸条，轻笑出声。

 


End file.
